Life Guard
by Lord Kharl
Summary: Sora doesn't know to swim and Kairi signs him up. The teacher is the life guard himself, Riku. AU please read and comment! Its boy love, Don't Like Don't Read! Rating may go up in later chapters
1. Lessons

Life Guard

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM KINGDOM HEARTS

* * *

><p>Riku's P.O.V<p>

Ugh, today is extremely boring so far. Why do I have to stay in this stupid seat for an hour? It's not like anyone is going to drown.

Riku sighed and watched everyone in the pool. They were splashing each other, laughing and screaming.

Sora's P.O.V

"Sora come on!" It was Kairi,

"Hey Kairi, you know I can't swim right?" I looked at her, hopefully she would say okay and let me stay so I wouldn't have to go to the pool.

"It's the perfect time to learn, besides you might be good at swimming! Who knows?" Kairi gave me a huge hug and dragged me out of the house to the public pool.

Riku's P.O.V

I was finally on break! I lay down on the seats that we have and close my eyes, only to be disturbed. I hear a boy scream, I look up to see if someone was drowning; no. A boy was being pulled by a mad girl, well not really mad. The red haired girl didn't interest me as much as the brunet boy, who was still screaming and I could faintly make out some tears. I felt like going up to him and pulling the boy away from her clutches.

Kairi's P.O.V

"I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" I struggled trying to get Sora past the pool entrance, I didn't care that people were watching. I looked around and finally spotted a life guard off duty, he looked really good. He had silver hair and he wasn't wearing a shirt so his muscles were exposed. I walked up to him leaving Sora trembling on the spot.

Riku's P.O.V

So the red head walks up to me and asks;

Kairi and Riku's P.O.V

"Do you know where the baby area is?"

Sora's P.O.V

I heared what Kairi said to the sliver haired life guard. I'm shaking my head no, just in case he looks up aty me.

Riku's P.O.V

I look at the girl, then at the brunet. He is shaking his head as if he wants me to say no. His eyes were pleading with me. I finally spoke.

"No, but I offer swimming lessons. I can teach your friend over there," I suggested to the girl with red hair, my plan would work if she said yes. To my surprise she nodded her head; yes. "I give private lessons two times a week and public once a week," I added.

Kairi's P.O.V

"Okay, do I need to sign him up?" I asked, the life guard just nodded in approval.

"Sora, I'm signing you up for swimming lessons!" I told to Sora.

Riku's P.O.V

"Please follow me… Also my name is Riku, if you have any questions you may ask me." I told to both of them, the brunet looked relieved and trailed behind the red head. We reached the front desk and I started to pull the swimming lesson papers out. "So what are your names?" I asked, not really sure what to say, but I didn't want to be rude. I already knew the boys name; Sora.

Kairi's P.O.V

"My name is Kairi, and the guy I'm signing up for your lessons is… Sora" I told to Riku.

Riku's P.O.V

"Which lessons do you want to sign him up for? Private or public lessons?" I asked looking at Sora, then at Kairi since she was signing him up for the lessons. I see Kairi look at Sora with a wicked smile.

Sora's P.O.V

Please don't put me in public, I wish I wasn't so terrified. If I wasn't I would probably be able to say no lessons at all.

Kairi's P.O.V

"I'll put him in…"

* * *

><p>This story is dedicated to my biggest inspiration, Tori. I thank you so much for helping me out, and the next chapter I think is going to be great!<p> 


	2. Swimming or Drowning

Swimming or Drowning

I still don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

><p>Kairi's P.O.V<p>

I had always wanted to embarrass Sora, I know thats kind of mean but, yea whatever!  
>"In the public!" I finally said to Riku and I look over to see Sora fill with dread.<p>

Riku's P.O.V

Dang, I had wanted him to be in the private, oh well.  
>"Okay, I just need you to sign here and Sora to sign there!" I smiled at them.<p>

Sora's P.O.V

My life is over! I don't even know how to swim! I walk up to Kairi and in a hushed voice I said, "I don't think public lessons is a great choice!" I looked at Kairi pleading.

Kairi's P.O.V

"Sora, you'll be _fine_. Having public lessons has never killed anyone!" I told him, I wanted Sora to start the lessons today. "Uh, Riku do you teach the public lesson today?" I asked him, crossing my fingers hoping he would say yes.

Riku's P.O.V

"Yes, today is the public lessons. If you want him to start the lessons today I need for him to sign the papers." I felt really bad for saying that. My precious Sora, please forgive me.

I watch as Sora picks up the pen, his hand is shaking really bad. For some reason, I don't know why I grab his hand and smile. "Sora, I'll give you free lessons, be it private or public, you don't need to sign and I'll take very good care of you! The lesson starts in a few minutes" I kind of felt awkward because I was still holding Sora's hand. I look up to see Kairi looking at our hands, it takes a few minutes for my brain to register why she's looking at us weirdly.

Kairi's P.O.V

Why is Riku holding Sora's hand? "Um, Riku?" I interrupt them and I see Riku draw back his hand quickly and Sora is standing there just blushing!

Riku's P.O.V

"...Okay, Sora lets go, the lesson starts about now" I quickly put in, I hated awkward situations, plus Kairi doesn't look very understanding or forgiving for that matter. Sora just nods and Kairi wishes him luck.

Kairi and Sora's P.O.V

Is he...

Riku's P.O.V

I think there thinking that I'm homosexual, in other words gay. I lead Sora to the pool I gave lessons at. "So, Sora, have you ever stepped in a pool?" I had to start somewhere, he shook his head no. Wow, this is going to be harder than I thought. "Where do you want to start?" I asked him.

Sora's P.O.V

"R-Riku?" I stuttered, he looks at me and I blushed. "I've never swam before," Riku smiled a sly grin, like he knew I was going too die or something.

Riku's P.O.V

He really is scared, maybe I should start out slow. "Come on Sora, don't be scared, trust me and the water," I told him in a soothing voice and beckoned for his hand by the pool.

Sora's P.O.V

I feel like I can trust him, I smiled at him and gave him my hand. Biggest mistake!

Riku's P.O.V

I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the water with me

"here lay on your stomach" I instructed him, as I kept him up.

Sora's P.O.V

Okay should I suck my stomach in? I looked at Riku and he blushed.

Riku P.O.V

His stomach is totally awesome to touch. I thought, I started to get scared at my thoughts .

Riku's P.O.V

I really want him in my private lessons...great the kids are coming...

Sora's P.O.V  
>Oh no the kids are coming, I have to move or the will think we are...we are...we are...!<p>

Riku's P.O.V

"Okay kids get in the water. Sora I'm sorry please keep floating," my hands moved away from his body.

Sora's P.O.V

"Riku, I can't swim! Help!" Water starts to gush into my mouth and I could feel my throat closing up. "help! Riku!"

Riku's P.O.V

"oh my god, I forgot about that..." Dang, I quickly turn around and leave the lesson

Sora's P.O.V

I can feel my heart slowing down...

Riku swam over to where Sora was at and dragged his body out of the water. He pulled Sora to the side and started to pump his chest with his hands.

Riku's P.O.V

"Come on Sora! Come back to me!" I couldn't let someone like him die; I had to save his life at. No matter what!

Sora's P.O.V

Riku starts to pump his chest in 4 counts and then leaned over the brunet's body...

Riku's P.O.V

I have to kiss him...I have to save him...

Kairi's P.O.V

Oh my god, are they going to kiss? I was in so much shock; I didn't really think Sora meant that he couldn't swim! What have I done?

Sora's P.O.V

Riku leaned over Sora and put his mouth close to his. Their lips touched and an electrical shock when through both of them. Riku blew a rush of cold air through Sora's mouth and it puffed up his cheeks.

Riku's P.O.V

"one...two...(another rush of cold air) three...one...two (another rush of cold air)...three"

Riku's hand touched Sora's face, color started to appear back in Sora's face again.

Sora's P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open and my vision started to come back, I saw silver hair and beautiful eyes looking at me. Wait am I dead? I think to myself. I had no idea of what happened but my hand had slapped Riku, it was a mistake. I felt really bad, I look at him looking down in joy.

Sora coughed up water and laid on his side breathing heavily.

Kairi's P.O.V

"Oh my god!" I sighed in relief

Riku's P.O.V

"I'm so sorry, I will just do private lessons with you so that we can spend time one on one for now on." I whispered to him

Sora's P.O.V

"I'm sorry Riku" I whimpered, he just nodded and held me close to his chest, he was warm but wet.

Riku's P.O.V

"Shhh, it's okay Sora" I whispered into his ear, lulling him to sleep. "Everyone today's lesson is going to be canceled," I called out to my students

Sora's P.O.V

The only thing I really remembered was the sensation of someone picking me up. By the time I came to, I was laying on a bed in an unfamiliar house. I quickly jump up, I start getting scared till I hear someone. It sounded like the shower turning off, a few seconds and out came Riku. He was fully dressed, his silver hair was drenched and he looked awful. He looked over at me with a blank expression.

Riku's P.O.V

I look at where I had laid Sora, "I'm sorry if I woke you up, you should go back to sleep!" I said to him in a melodious voice.

Sora's P.O.V

I shook my head, "Riku, I'm sorry, maybe it's better I lea-" I was stopped by his look, it was pain and rage. On second thought, maybe I can go back to sleep! I feel back on the bed, and sighed forgetting that Riku was watching me.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm working on chapter three, thanks for everyone who reads my stories, I appreciate it a lot.<p> 


End file.
